Encantadoramente mortal
by ImmortalxReyven
Summary: Este fic es una historia corta y narra uno de los cientos de asesinatos que Sylar comete a lo largo de la serie, no tiene nada que ver con la trama y es, simplemente, una historia más.


_Este es el primer fic que subo, es un relato corto sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie.  
Hay miles de historias de Sylar y sus asesinatos, esta es una más que narra como engaña y mata a una pobre chica con poderes, una de tantas.  
Espero que os guste y envieis alguna review, así me animaré a subir alguna más!_

_¡Gracias por leer!^^_

* * *

**Encantadoramente mortal...**

El miedo se había apoderado de mi e instintivamente doy un paso hacia atrás sobrecogida al entender que pretendes hacer. Por fin había descubierto tus planes, tus verdaderos planes, pero era demasiado tarde. Me lanzas contra la pared desde la distancia, sin siquiera tocarme, es uno de tus poderes, uno de tantos que robaste. Porque es lo que haces, robarle a los otros lo que tienen, lo que les hace especiales... Y yo soy la siguiente. Mirándote a la cara lo recuerdo todo, ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?

Recuerdo el día que te conocí, parecías inocente y sincero, con tus oscuros ojos y tu encantadora sonrisa. Yo estaba sola en el mundo, deseaba que alguien me entendiera, que no me vieran como un maldito bicho raro, tú me miraste a la cara y me dijiste "Eres especial...Como yo". Pensé que por fin había encontrado a alguien que me entendía, que sabía por lo que estaba pasando... Desde entonces me engañaste, me traicionaste. Yo te conocía como Gabriel, una persona buena, generosa y amable... Pero todos te llamaban Sylar, el asesino, el monstruo... Pasamos un par de semanas juntos y fueron maravillosas... Pero tú te aprovechaste de mí, de mi inocencia, de mi falta de cariño y de amor. Hiciste que confiara en ti, pasamos noches inolvidables juntos y... He de reconocer que me enamoré de ti.

Ahora caminas lentamente hacia mí, con un aura nueva, extraña y maligna que te rodea, un aura misteriosa y peligrosa... Me sonríes y te acercas aún más, tanto que puedo sentir tu respiración tranquila sobre mi piel. Yo tengo miedo, estoy temblando. El final se acerca y no puedo, no quiero creerlo. Mi corazón late demasiado rápido, las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos, pidiendo a gritos que deje que se desborden por mi rostro pero no, no te daré esa satisfacción.

-¿Por qué....? - te pregunto con la voz quebrada. Conozco la respuesta, solo quieres mi poder, quieres lo que yo tengo. Quieres ser más que nadie, el más fuerte, el más poderoso...

-Porque eras vulnerable, tierna y… bastante mona. Un hombre tiene sus necesidades, ¿No? - hablas con tranquilidad, como si la situación fuera la más normal del mundo. Tus palabras consiguen hacerme añicos el corazón y me derrumbo, comienzo a llorar ahora temiendo que el final se acerca y estoy aterrorizada.

-Pe...Pero... Yo te quería... - consigo decir entre sollozos. Inclinas la cabeza hacia un lado entrecerrando los ojos, como si no entendieras de qué hablo.

-Lo siento... Tengo que matarte.

Sonríes y me miras a los ojos, alzas la mano dispuesto a acabar con aquella maldita espera... La espera de la muerte, la siento ya tan cerca que casi me ahogo, me falta el aire. Entonces, algo te hace cambiar de opinión, das un paso hacia delante y me besas con pasión, haces que consiga olvidarme de todo, que me abandone a ese beso y mientras nuestras lenguas se entrelazan y las lágrimas caen rodando por mi mejilla empiezo a notar como alzas tu otra mano, abro los ojos sin creerme lo que esta pasando, no me sueltas, no me permites gritar y me sigues besando mientras la sangre empieza a caer por mi frente, el dolor es atroz y no consigo soportarlo, me separo con violencia de ti gritando, me golpeas contra la pared y continuas lentamente con tu trabajo, mientras mis gritos inundan la habitación. Te miro a los ojos, el dolor es horrible y ya no lo puedo soportar más.

-Tranquila, pronto acabará.

Te limitas a decir con calma, sonríes y por suerte, esta vez no mentes. Me quedo mirando tus castaños ojos que me miran fijamente, mi vista poco a poco empieza a nublarse... Lo último que veo son tus carnosos labios, tu hermosa sonrisa... Tu sonrisa... Encantadoramente mortal.


End file.
